Vampires Mate
by Tomriddle'sstalker
Summary: Himura Hinata was one of the laziest & indifferent people you will ever meet. He's usually found sleeping and finds most things in life "troublesome". In a world where people are born with the first words their soulmates utter on their body, he was born with 7. Male OC bxb
1. Soul Marks (09-05 17:17:05)

"Mama what are these?", a young dark haired and blue eyed boy said, pointing arm. On his arm there were words. The young boy's mother took the boys in her arms and held his hands gently in her own.

"These, my dear are called soul marks."

"Soul marks? what are those?"

"They're the words your soulmate will tell you the first time you meet."

"Oh. Mama what's a soulmate?"

"A soulmate is someone who will like you very much. You'll share a lot of things with them and they are the person to make you the happiest. One day you'll go and live with them."

"Mama I don't think want a soulmate." The boy pouts. His mother chuckles.

"And why is that?"

"Cuz I don't wanna leave you and papa."

"But don't you want to be happy?"

"But I'm the happiest with Mama I don't need a soulmate." He argued. His mother laughed and kissed him on the cheek making him giggle.

"Oh my baby boy, you may feel like that now but when you meet them, they'll make you happy, so happy like me and papa."

"Really?"

"Yes and they'll take good care of you. But remember this, no matter who your soulmate may be, promise to love them for who they are not for what happened to them, okay?"

"Okay Mama! I'll be the best soulmate ever!" He proudly announced. She chuckles softly and pets her son's hair.

"I know you will be, your my sunshine after all. You'll make a lot of people happy in the future." She said.

"But why do I have so many? Everyone else has one even you and papa. I have seven.", he said softly.

"That just means you have more love to give, sweetheart. Your special, your heart is big enough for eight soulmates."

"Wow my heart is so big, how does it fit in my body?", he curiously pokes at his chest. She laughed at this.

"You can't see you heart, silly. It's something magical, you keep it with you but you can't see it."

"It's invisible? Cool! I have a big invisible heart! I'll carry everyone in my big heart and make all my soulmates happy!"

The young Hinata hung onto that promise even after his parents died. He would be good to his soulmates no matter who they were. All seven of them. Every morning when he woke up he looked at his soul marks, they were scattered around his body. All varying in color. The one on his right arm, just above his wrist wrist was white that faded into pink 'great he sent another one.' What did that mean? Who was he ?

Another one was on his hip in red 'you taste good, I'll have a lot of fun with you.' That one was kind of creepy, god forbid if one of his soulmates was a pervert. The area it was located was certainly hinting at it. If that was the case...those training with his father wouldn't go to waste. There was one on his throat that he usually covered with a choker. It was gray and faded into white 'Who are you and why are you here?' That one looked as if he was somewhere he hadn't been before maybe their house?

There was another soul mark where his heart was, it was a soft pink 'oh thank you, I'm sorry about that.' This one he was guessing could be a girl and a bit shy. A welcome change to the others.

There was one on his right side down his abdomen, it was gold 'I'm guessing your the new sacrificial bride?", What the heck was that about? Sacrificial bride? Was his soulmate into kinky stuff?

Then there was the one on his tongue it was purple 'Don't look at Mr. Teddy.' Was his soulmate younger? Or just childish? I guess he'd see when he met them. And the last one was the one on his collarbone it was red and faded into white 'I've never seen Reiji speechless before good going Onna' What the hell? Why would they call him a woman?!

Really these soul marks didn't give much about his soulmates except the fact that they were rude and perverted excluding the girl.b

Well anyone curious who those 7 are?

Guesses?


	2. Sakamaki brothers

'They are either stupid rich or serial killers who make money selling their victim's organs'' The mansion was beautiful, the dark gothic theme made it more alluring.

'Here goes nothing.' He knocked on the the door. For a moment nothing happened. Sighing he pulled out his phone to call a suddenly the door opened, silently. He stepped inside and looked around but no one was in sight. He dragged his suitcase along with him and closed the door behind him.

"Hello? Is anyone home?", he called out.

"I'm coming!", a blond teenage girl came running down the stairs. She lost her footing and fell down the stairs. His eyes widened and without thinking he caught her, his suitcase forgotten. Pink eyes met blue and the girl blushed.

"Oh thank you, I'm sorry about." ''10 years of waiting and I finally meet one of my soulmates.'

"Don't worry, I got you." Her pretty pink eyes widened in recognition and she let out a little gasp. Cute.

"So your one of my soulmates, huh? I have to say I didn't expect someone so cute." She blushed at that and moved her hair to cover her pink cheeks.

"T-thank you But I'm not cute. Someone as plain as me doesn't deserve a ho- I mean handsome soulmate like you." He frowns at that.

"Don't say things like that. Your beautiful. Own it." He said. She nods and thanks him again.

"Be careful next time. You could have gotten hurt."

"I will."

"By the way why were you in such a hurry for?"

"Oh Ayato told me to make him takoyaki-

"Hey Bitch-san what's taking so long?"

An irritated red haired boy was glaring at Yui. She trembled and managed to stutter out an apology but he wouldn't have it he started verbally abusing her. That didn't sit well with Hinata at all and he opens his mouth to protest-

"Ayato didn't I say you should take this kind of thing to your own room?", A dark haired glasses wearing man dressed formally appears in-front of them. Ayato turns his anger to him.

"Shut up Reiji you can't tell me what to do." The other man's eyes darken at that and his glasses flash. He looks like the type who enjoys controls and order, Ayato just pissed him off. Reiji was ready retort until his eyes met Hinata.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Reiji looked on at him in annoyance. Like he was just a fly he could swat with his hand. Wow another one already? So much for hoping he was nice Hinata thought.

"You know it's considered rude to ask someone's name before introducing yourself." Hinata shot back. Reiji's eyes widened a fraction and he was left speechless. Ayato burst out laughing.

"I've never seen Reiji speechless before good going Onna!", Hinata's eyebrow twitches, did he just call me a woman?!

"For your information I'm a man not a woman." Hinata was angry, it was annoying how people mistook for a woman at times. Not only was his name feminine but so was his appearance. He might have a pretty face but he was all man. Ayato gaped at him and for a moment Hinata he was confused until he thought back to what Ayato said. Another one? Will I find all of them in this mansion? It'll give me more time to sleep. Now that I think about it I haven't slept since yesterday and it's nearing 8.

"Your..." the brothers said in unison. Hinata nods.

"Seems so, he yawns, "Hey do you guys happen to have a room I can sleep in? It was a long ride here and I'm dead on my feet."

"Wait a second your my soulmate...how is that possible?" Reiji said.

"No he's my soulmate. I'm not sharing with Reiji. No fucking way!", Ayato exclaimed.

"Tough luck then."

"Huh?"

"I have seven soulmates."

"Ehhh?!", they gapped at the number.

"Hey what's going on? Keeping Bitch-San all to yourselves?", a red haired boy who looked a lot like Ayato came down the stairs in a fedora and smirk on his handsome face.

"Let me guess your one of mine?", Hinata asked. Suddenly he felt something wet against his neck. Someone was licking him. He shivered in disgust and pushed the person away. The culprit smirks, licking his lips, showing his fangs.

"You taste good. I'll have a lot of fun with you."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Your all to noisy I'm trying to sleep." A blonde haired man appeared one eye still shut and messy bed hair. Lucky. I wish I could sleep right now.

"Soulmate or not doesn't matter to me. I'll have have fun with him."

"Hell no I'm sharing Onna with anyone else. He belongs to yours truly."

"Lame. I'm so sick of hearing you call yourself, yours truly." A white haired, red eyed boy came out also in a school uniform like the others. So they are all students, huh?

"I know that's you, Subaru!" Obviously he's standing right there.

"Well you guys look busy I'll just find a room myself." Hinata turned to leave.

"I'm guessing your the new sacrificial bride?" Hinata rolled his eyes.

"For the last time I am not a woman and what the hell is a sacrificial bride."

"Great he sent another one." Subaru said, his arms crossed, an irate expression on his face. I think it's safe to assume everyone I meet in this mansion is one of my soulmates.

"You should go. Your not safe here." He looked down to see Yui. He had forgotten she was there, seeing as how she had been quiet since Ayato's entrance. Her eyes held fear in them.

"Why is that?" He asked her.

"Yes bitch-San tell him why he's not safe." Laito said, A smirk playing on his lips. He was looking at Hinata like a meal just waiting to be eaten.

"The Sakamaki brothers...are vampires."

"I figured." He shrugs.

"What?" The boy's were shocked. Not only was the human not surprised but he looked unafraid.

"Yeah I mean, you guys do nothing to hide your fangs, your pale as hell and Subaru literally appeared out of nowhere."

"Sexy and smart I think I'm starting to fall in love." Laito said. I find that very hard to believe.

"Where is everyone?", Another shorter than the others, closer to Yui's height appeared. His eyes was a purple that matched his hair with dark bags like he didn't get enough sleep. He dressed in the same uniform, with a shoulder off and held a teddy bear who had an eyepatch. Kinda creepy but cute. Probably another soulmate too.

"Kanato." Yui said.

"Don't look at Mr.Teddy." Kanato glares at him. Possessive much? I just looked.

"Mr.Teddy must mean a lot to you." He said.

"He's mine. Don't look at him."

"Doesn't matter to me. I just want to sleep." Kanato stares curiously at him. Pushing back his hood, Hinata ran a hand through his black locks, not noticing the looks drawn to his action. His normally half mast eyes blink tiredly and he sighs.

"All seven of you here under one roof. This makes things much easier on me. Hey Yui?"

"Yes?"

"Can you show me a room?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." A small smile appears on his face and they are all left breathless. As quick as it appeared it was gone. Strangely they wished to see it again. His smile was warm and solely for them.

"Wait a second we still have a lot to discuss regarding this soulmate matter. Who are you? And who sent you here?", Reiji said.

"Oh yeah my aunt sent me here after one of her dreams, saying my destiny was waiting for me. I'm pretty sure she was drunk when she said this but I decided to come anyway before she gambled away all her belongings. I'm Himura Hinata, 20 it's nice to meet you all. Please take care of me."

"I'm Sakamaki Reiji and these are my brothers, Shu, the triplets, Laito, Ayato and Kanato. And you've already been introduced to our sacrificial bride, Komori Yui." Reiji said gesturing to each person as he said their names.

"So all of us are your soulmate?" Yui asked.

"Huh? bitch-San too?"

"That's right. Yui is one of my precious people now." He took her hand in his own. A burning feeling ate at the brothers. Jealousy.

"Only Yui?" Ayato said.

"All seven of you are my important people now. I'll do my best to be a good partner. " he said with a determined look in his eyes. The brothers looked at him in awe.

"That's true but I swear to god if I don't get a bed under me soon..." he trailed off.

"We already have a room prepared. We have classes tomorrow night. So be ready for that then." With that Hinata was shown to his room. He flopped on to his bed, without bothering to undress. He fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

The next thing he felt were fangs.

I wonder who that is? I don't even know lol. Hope you liked this chap. Sorry some (or all) characters are Ooc I'm not kidding when I say I've seen 5 minutes of this anime.

Please vote

comment your fav Sakamaki


	3. You taste sweet

Hinata instinctively grabbed hold of his assailant and sent them across the room. He heard a grunt and the groan that followed. All that happened before he could open his eyes. Blinking, his eyes trying to adjust to the dark room only lit by the moonlight. He leaned over and flicked on the lamp next to his alarm clock.

"I didn't think you'd be into rough play but I like a little pain."

"Is that you, Laito?" Hinata asked. The vampire rose and stalked to him.

"I was feeling hungry so I thought I'd try out the new blood. You smell sweet." He licks his lips, his green eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"You came into my room, woke me up and disturbed my sleep cuz you were hungry?", his voice was low but deadly. It sent a shiver of fear and excitement down Laito's back. His heart rate quickens and he is trembling in anticipation. Hearing that threatening tone just turned him on.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" He said taunting him. He wanted to see how far he could push him. What he would he do when he broke.

"Come here."

"Huh-"

Hinata grabbed his hand and pulled him into bed with him. He pressed Laito close to his neck.

"I honestly don't have the energy right now, so feed and sleep here tonight." He yawns. Laito's eyes widen, he hadn't expected him to welcome him so easily. He expected a fight before he could taste his sweet blood but that clearly wasn't the case. He was happy to be getting the blood but he had hoped that the ravenette would fight back so he would have a little entertainment with his meal. I'll just enjoy this while it lasts. Just as he was about to sink his fangs into Hinata's neck, he suddenly felt Hinata's hand grip his hair.

"But know this...come morning you'll pay dearly. Goodnight." Hinata three one hand behind his neck and soon drifted off to sleep. Laito lay there gaping, thinking of his threat. Slowly a smirk appears on his face. For some reason I'm excited for tomorrow.

Then he sank his fangs into Hinata's neck. The first taste was like nothing he had ever had before. It was just as good as Yui's blood but in a different way. Where Yui's blood was sweet, Hinata's was rich with emotions. He could taste happiness, contentment, irritation, he smiled at the last one.

As he drunk more he tasted something different and foreign. A long forgotten feeling buried deep inside him.

Love.

I don't want to get up but I'm so hungry and I need to pee. Hinata has been having this fight with himself for about 20 minutes. He wished he could sleep for an hour more. Or 3. After a bit more arguing with himself, his hunger won out. Yawning, he cracked his eyes open, but quickly shut it when his eyes met sunlight. The sun was so light. Blinking his his eyes he exhausted to the light and glanced over at the alarm clock, it read 11:11. I hope I can get to the bathroom before I pee myself. Glancing to the body next to him, it took him a moment to remember last night. He was sleeping and then he woke up to fangs in his fucking neck. He threw that person and found out it was Laito. He let him drink from him and promised he would get him back for it. No one and I mean no one messed with his sleep. There were two very important things in his life. One was sleep and the second was food. No soulmate was about to fuck that up for him. Hinata got up, pushing Laito off him as he did. Laito made no sign of noticing and went on sleeping. After finishing up in the bathroom, with a new bandage on his bite, Hinata returned to find Laito still sleeping. He shook the vampire.

"Laito get the fuck up if I'm not sleeping you sure as hell aren't." The vampire groans, mumbling some incoherent and turning to his other side, his back to Hinata. Hinata's eye twitches at that.

"Your asking for it." He kicks Laito off the bed. He fell with a hard thud. That woke him up cuz a moment after he was on his feet. He was protecting his eyes with his hands from the suns rays.

"Why'd you wake me up so early? You know vampires sleep during the day."

"Do you remember what you did last night?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, thanks for the blood it was liking nothing I've ever had before. I think I'm addicted." He appraised him, his eyes burned with need. It get as if he was stripping Hinata with his eyes.

"No, you fool. You disturbed my sleep. I let you go last night cuz I was tired, but today is another story."

"So what'll you do, ma drogue." Laito smirks, anticipating his reaction.

"You've been a bad boy, Laito. And bad boys are punished. Come here." He pulled him to him before Laito could say anything. He sat on Laito, his legs on either side of him. He took his face in his hands. His hands trail the column of his neck. Every touch left Laito hot and needy.

"Have a taste of your own medicine." He bent down and bit his neck. He bit hard enough to draw blood. He lapped up the blood that cake from it. He gently nibbles on the surrounding skin making Laito squirm. His hard length pressed against Hinata's navel. His hands bunch in his hair and he pulls, surprising the vampire. He felt Laito's hot breath against his neck, he could feel his breath coming faster and farther in between. He was enjoying this. Odd. I meant to scare him but instead he seems to enjoy this punishment. Well I can't say I'm not either. It was at that moment that his stomach growls. He parts from Laito, remembering his hunger.

"While you need blood to live, it really does nothing to fill me up. I'm gonna go make breakfast. Maybe you'll be bit softer when you get downstairs." He said glancing at the obvious tent in Laito's pants. The vampire was slightly flushed. And why shouldn't he be? for the first time in his life he had been drunk from and from a human nonetheless.

"Just who are you, ma drogue?", Laito breathes.

"Your worst enemy of you get in the way of me and my sleep ever again." With that Hinata was out.


	4. Night School

Hinata had breakfast with Yui where they talked about their favorite foods and shared recipes. He promised to make her a cake later that day. Tired, he wanted to sleep but he was too lazy to go upstairs to his bed so he fell asleep on the sofa.

At Night

Hinata woke up to someone shaking him. He blinks his eyes open to see who it was. The person is blurry at first but his eyes focus and he realizes it's Reiji.

"Wake up we're going to night school soon." He states.

"Night school? I suppose that makes sense. Say Reiji?"

"What is it? We don't have much time." Reiji looks impatient.

"Are you the oldest?"

"No that lazy brother of mine is. That idiot acts like he's younger though."

"You seem to look after everyone. Your a good brother." Hinata gave him a small smile. Reiji's breath caught at the sight. Hinata's expression darkens and Reiji sees a a glimpse of a different Hinata.

"But you should know, lazy doesn't mean useless." With that Hinata left.

He's much different from yesterday. Just who is he?

Hinata came down wearing a school uniform identical to the Sakamaki brothers. Reiji has let him use one of his so he didn't embarrass them when they arrived to school. He seems a bit cold and sadistic but maybe that comes with a inferiority complex he had with Shu. Shu should be the brother he looks up to but because of his laziness, he lost respect for him but he strives to be better. Some part of him wants Shu to act different. Was he perhaps different before? Maybe he just wants the old Shu back.and that's why he's like this. On the outside he did not show his thoughts, he wore that same bored expression on his face just on the verge of sleepiness. Inside the limo l, He rested a head on Ayato's shoulder and stretched his feet so they rested on Subaru's lap. Laito sat fo his left with a hand on his thigh. Hinata glances at it debating whether to fight him on this. Ou well as long he doesn't try anything it doesn't matter to me.

"So what kind of cake would you like, Yui?" The girl sat on Ayato's right and Reiji's left. She looked a bit uncomfortable next to him. She she perked up then.

"My favorite is strawberry cheesecake. Thank you for doing this, Hinata." She smiles gratefully.

"Cake? I want cake too. " Kanato said abandoning his bored look. Sweet tooth,huh?

"What's this about a cake?" Laito looked intrigued. Now all the brothers attention were on him.

"Hinata offered to make me cake today. Would you like some?"

"No I want my own." Kanato argues.

"All of Hinata's cake belongs to your truly."

"I'm trying so hard not to cringe. I failed." Subaru said.

"Shut up you damn albino! You just want him all to yourself."

"That's a lot of work tho. How about I just make one big cake for all of you?" Hinata tried.

"Oh your taking requests? Then I'd like a repeat of last night." Laito smirks. Hinata shot him a look which only proved to excite the masochist.

"Wait what happened last night?did you drink from him? No fair Hinata belongs to your truly." Ayato argues.

"It's actually quite the opposite." He points at his neck.

"Are you saying Hinata fed from you?" Yui said.

"That's right." Laito wore a smug look. They all shot him a glare, envy bubbles inside them. They too wished Hinata had done it to them. Yui blushes at her own thoughts.

"We're here." Shu said. They all exited the limo. They were instantly swarmed by school girls. Laito gladly entertains them and they swoon at his looks. Hinata ignores them and walks right past, with Yui on his heels. The brothers split, only Reiji stayed behind.

"Here is your schedule you have the same classes as Yui. She will help you get caught up in class. Don't cause trouble." Reiji left after that.

"Is it like this everyday?"

"Yeah."

"Day school. Night school. Same girls fooled by looks".

"It's sad."

"But your different Yui. I think even if you didn't know them you would never fall for this facade."

"Hinata." She said surprised.

"Come on. I can't be late on the first day.

"Right."

"Students we have a new student joining us. Please welcome Himura Hinata." Mr. Tachibana, the homeroom teacher said gesturing to Hinata. He stood awkwardly to the side as all the students eyes were on him. He occupied himself with his sleeves so he didn't have to look at them.

"Himura? Like the fashion designer?", a girl said.

"Omg I love her! Are they related?"

"I heard she had a nephew!" Another girl squeals. Hinata flinches at the sound. Muttering, 'too loud'.

"Go ahead sit anywhere." As soon as he said that multiple people raised their hands and called out to him to sit next to him. Ignoring all them, he looked around the room for an empty seat. While he was looking, he saw Yui sitting by herself in the corner. There was an empty seat next to her. Without a word, he made his way to her. Disappointment went through the female students, grumbling about how unfair it was.

"I can't believe he sat with that bitch. She's got the Sakamaki brothers and now him? What a slut." A purple haired girl whispered, shooting a glare at Yui. Hinata tensed at this. He was ready to put her in her place but he was interrupted by Mr. Tachibana.

"Unless it's school related I don't want to hear it Ms. Nikai." He said in a nonsense tone. Some students laughed at this and Nikai ducked her head in embarrassment. Settling in next to Yui he put his bag on the floor next to him. He graced her with a small smile. She smiled back.

"Thank you for sitting next to me, Hinata. You didn't have to just because we're soulmates."

"I didn't do it cuz of that. I did it cuz I wanted to. So what are you guys doing in this class?" Yui then went into explain where they were in the course work. They spoke animatedly, unaware of the eyes that watched them with hatred.

Having parted with Yui during lunch break, Hinata had taken that opportunity to tour the school. After all it was one of the most prestigious if not the most prestigious in Japan. He found himself in what looked to be a home ec room.

"Himura-San!" He whipped around to face...Nikai-San? What could she want?

"Nikai-San did you need something?"

"Well you see my mother and your aunt are good friends and I thought we could be too." She smiles as if anticipating his acceptance.

"No." He replied. She looked suprised at his response.

"Why not?"

"I don't like you."

"You barely know me! If you just-

"From the way you treated Yui, that was enough to know exactly the kind person you are." At Yui's name her expression darkened and her eyes burned with hatred. Just what did Yui do to make her this way?

"That bitch! She's not who you think she is. She's whoring herself to all the Sakamaki brothers and she's even living with them." Her voice trembled, barely containing her anger. So this is all cuz of jealousy? If she only knew what the brothers are really like. He could almost feel bad for her if wasn't for the way she spoke about Yui.

"I happen to live with her and she's nothing like what you say. Someone like you has no place to talk about her like that."

"Your living with her now too? She just can't stop can she? She has to take everyone. Why are you defending her?"

"Because she's my soulmate." Her eyes widen in shock and silence rings in the room. It was Hinata who broke the silence first.

"She isn't your concern. So don't get involved where your not wanted."

"Damn you! I promise you I won't take this lying down!" She yelled before running out. Taking a deep sigh, Hinata turned his attention to something more calming.

Cooking.

Kanato was drawn by the scent of sweets. He followed it and brought him to one of the home ec rooms. Opening the door he found Hinata humming over a cake he was finishing decorating.

"Hinata, feed me cake." He ordered. Hinata looked over his shoulder at the shorter boy.

"I'll consider it when you learn to ask for it."

"Give. Me. Cake." Kanato took a threatening step. Unconcerned, Hinata pressed him further.

"If you want it ask for it. Politely."

"I don't have to listen to a stupid human like you."

"Call me Whatever. But it was meant for you. It would be sad if you didn't get it." Kanato looked surprised by this,

"You made this...for me?"

"Yeah. But if you don't want it I can-

"I want it." Hinata gave him a look.

"Please." He said reluctantly. Hinata gave him a small smile, ruffling his hair. Kanato was taken by surprise. No one had smiled like that to him. It felt...warm.

"Thank you, I worked hard on it. Would you like some tea?" He said turning back to the stove, cleaning up the mess from the cake.

"Yes."

Cutting this a bit short I want to make a part 2.


	5. Mean Girls(4)

"Do you like it?" Hinata inquired.

"It's good. I want you to make more." Kanato took another bite of cake, resisting the urge to moan as the chocolate melted in his mouth. The frosting was soft and silk to the tongue.

"I guess I like making them but it's such a drag to clean up." A small pout appeared on his face.

"But you'll do it." He said with a satisfied grin. Hinata sighs heavily,

"I'll do it. Just don't expect it too often, 'K?"

"Fine but only for me." Kanato said.

"You know they say sharing is caring." He tried.

"Then why didn't Rose share with Jack?" Kanato short back.

"They could have both fit!" Finally someone who understood him!

"I know, that bitch didn't deserve him." Kanato shook his head. Grasping his hands in his own, Hinata leans close to him. He feels a tingling sensation from his touch, a small shiver of pleasure ran down Kanato's spine. What was this strange feeling?

"I would have never thought you would like Titanic." Hinata said with a raised brow.

"I didn't. My favorite character was the iceberg." His proclamation made Hinata erupt into a fit laughter. For the first time in what felt like years he laughed, truly without any inhibition. It was an amazing feeling, it was like he was floating on clouds, he could barely contain in joy. The other boy marvels at the change in him. When he'd first met him, he'd seemed bored of not a bit disinterested but now all that was gone. His laugh rang so delightfully to ears, he craved to hear more of it. His head was bent back, those dark locks falling a bit from his face to show off his amazing jaw line. I could cut butter with that. A warm feeling of accomplishment went through. He had been the one to incite such joy in the boy.

His eyes caught something.

"Hinata what is that on your tongue?" He asks. His laughter dies down to a few chuckles.

"Oh I think you mean my soul-mark. This one is yours." Hinata stuck out his tongue so he could see. Sure enough in purple writing, we're the words Kanato had spoken in their first meeting.

"Mine." He breathes. He feels something cool around his heart, a dark desire that was unfamiliar to him. He welcomed it. Seeing his own mark on the boy, his claim on him was plain to see. Mine. A possessive growl said in the back of his head.

"It's difficult to hide this one but since I don't laugh. Ever. I'm not close enough to anyone for that. At It fits that you would be the one to make me reveal it." He continues. The rest of his words were nothing more than background words. He focused on those eight. Im not close enough to anyone for that?

"You don't have friends? Humans seem to enjoy them."

"Nah. They were boring and always irritated me with their self pity. I simply don't have the patience. I usually keep to myself so I don't have to deal with that." The raven cards his hands through his hair as he says this.

"Your not alone in that aspect. Humans can be annoying I never wasted time with them. Mr.Teddy was enough." He clutched his bear tighter.

"Seeing as I'm a human as well, do you feel that way about me too?"

"No. Your better than them. You have my mark on your body. They pale in comparison." There was an underlying hatred in his voice. His deep dated hatred boiled at the thought of any of them being compared to Hinata. None of them were worthy. A soft caress drew him back to present. Hinata was just inches away, his knuckles caress his cheek, his eyes were tender.

"Your much kinder than some think. Thank you, no one has said that kind of thing about me."

"What did they say?" Kanato pressed. There was hesitation in the raven's eyes, the blue lost a bit of their shine, like he was drawn into a memory.

"Harsher things. Things I still think about as much I wish I didn't." A sad look took over him, his shoulders slumped in shame. Kanato resolves he hated seeing him down. He liked his proud human better. The one who took no one's shit and didn't apologize for it.

"I will make them pay. Who are they?"

"You can't do anything."

"Why not? I am a vampire, I'm far more capable than any human." His vampire arrogance reared it's head again. From anyone else he would have scoffed and ignored them, he disliked arrogance. But when it came to Kanato it just felt nice. Having someone care about him like that besides his aunt. It wasn't familial duty, it was his own choice.

"Because they're dead."

Does he have to feed from me at school.

Yui thought bitterly. After feeding from her, Ayato had left her alone to deal with the aftermath. Selfish bastard. I seriously hope he chockes on blood one day. She finishes washing the blood away from her neck, taking several paper towels to dry. The familiar dull ache of the bite, was almost reassuring. When had she accepted this as her norm? She had just put a bandaid on the bite, when a group of girls entered. Taking no mind of them, she arranged her hair to better cover her band aid. She let out a cry as a hand grabbed her by the back of her hair and threw her harshly on the bathroom floor. She catches herself on her hands, with them taking the most damage. She winces at the pain.

"Hey slut get up!", she was again grabbed by her hair and forced up, two arms held her hands behind her.

"Hey! What the hell?" She shoots a confused look. She met the purple eyes of one Naiki Yoko

"I'm about up to here with you. You come flouncing into this school like your some hot shit. You take all the brothers, a slut like you really has no limits." She sneers. Confusion quickly boils into anger. She had enough. Yeah right! She didn't have to deal with seven blood thirsty vampires everyday, feeding from her, verbally abusing and treating her as a blood bag. Now this attention seeking bitch tells her she had enough? Hell. No.

"Like you've got room to talk. Everyone knows your sleeping with Mr. Sakamoto just to keep your barely passing scores. Now I'm not saying your a slut, your more like a carnival ride. Everyone gets a turn, then they have to get off you in a few minutes to find a place to puke." Her voice was cold, and bitter. Yoko's eyes widen, startled by the development. She had taken Yui to be a weak lamb like everyone else did. Hearing words like that come from the sweet girl was enough to shock anyone. Yoko snapped a out of her shock. She raised a hand and brought it down on Yui's face. The girl cried out, but she didn't let up, she beat on her, clawed at her until her face was a bleeding mess.

The two girls dropped her, they kicked her sides, making the girl whimper. her vision was blurry, tears and blood mixed together. A boot came down on her back. She grunts in pain, it was getting harder to breathe.

"Now you look exactly like you are on the inside. No one will look at you after this. Your decent face was all you had going but now, she laughs, I wouldn't be surprised if they threw you out on the street with the dogs. Your nothing." With another harsh kick, the girls left laughing as they did.

Yui lay their in a mess of blood and broken bones. She couldn't breathe without it hurting. It hurt all over, there wasn't a part of her they didn't hurt.

Please help me. It hurts. I don't wanna die

Her last thoughts before she succumbed to the darkness.


	6. Link

"Because they're dead." No sooner had those words left his mouth, he felt a burning sensation from his chest, at first the pain was dull, making him shift uncomfortable in place. Then it climbed ever higher, a lance of pain struck his chest, like flames licked at his very skin, eating and burning away the flesh. There was an ache in his bones and he could no longer stand. His legs gave way and fell. He could hear the rain sound of screaming and arms caught him before he could fall to the floor. He realized just then, those screams were his own. His hand went to his chest, his grip tightened over his shirt.

the pain was unbearable. It hurts so much. Please make it stop.

He claws at his shirt, struggling to get the buttons off. He knew he had succeeded when he could feel air touch the naked skin of his chest. There Yui's Soulmark burned a bright pink.

Please help me. I don't want to be alone. It hurts to breathe. A pleading voice swam in his pain addled mind. He desperately cling to it, using it as an anchor to get push through. Yui was hurting. My mate is hurting.

Unbeknownst to him, tears were falling from his eyes, there was clear grief in his eyes. He clung to Kanato, the only thing keeping him from falling.

"Hinata! What's wrong? I don't know what to do! Mr.Teddy what should I do." The young vampire was panicking, he held a clearly hurting Hinata but he didn't understand why. He was perfectly fine just moments before. Looking at his ashen face, his tears that fell ans the pain and grief clearly shone in his features, Kanato felt lost. He looked desperately to the bear on the counter but all he was met with was silence. Suddenly Hinata spoke.

"Get to Yui. She's...hurting." He pants. Was that why he was like this? Kanato didn't care much if she was but...Hinata was hurting too.

"Don't worry I'll help her. Just rest." He said, hoping reassure him. Hinata smiles faintly and nods before passing out. Sighing, Kanato pulled out his phone, it was answered on the second ring.

"What do you want? You know we're not allowed to call during school hours." Came Reiji's clipped tone.

"It's Hinata...

After explaining the situation, there was a moment of silence before Reiji spoke.

"I see. Tell me where you are I will meet you. I'll call Ayato to find Yui. He's usually the one who drinks from her during this time. He's not supposed to kill her, what the hell was that idiot thinking?"

"Okay I'll wait here for you. I'm in the third home ec room near the vending machine."

"Got it. I'll be there soon."

Not even a minute later, Reiji appeared. He immediately took in Hinata who was passed out in Kanato's arms. Reaching out for the boy, Kanato took a step back. Reiji raised a brow at this.

"I'll carry him. Should we head home?"

"Yes. But how will you carry him and Mr.Teddy? Plus your too small to carry him, you might drop him." Reiji reasoned. As reluctant as he may be, Kanato realized he was right. There was no way he could carry them both. He handed Hinata to Reiji, and took Mr.Teddy in his arms again. The two then headed out. They walked down the hallway in silence. All the students had already gone to class, their lunch period had ended just a few minutes prior. Laito cake around the corner.

"Ayato said he found Yui in the girls bathroom beaten, looks like students had some fun with her." He chuckles. School girls sure can be vicious when they want to be. Like Kanato he didn't care about Yui. She was just another sacrificial bride as far as he was concerned.

"He said he would meet us in the school infirmary. I think they called the ambulance too." He continued. It was then he noticed that he noticed Hinata in Reiji's arms. His focus was completely on the raven now.

"What happened to him?"

"It was strange, he suddenly cried out like he was stabbed or something. He starting crying too and said that Yui was hurting." Kanato spoke up. Glancing at his triplet, Laito noticed something off about him. It was so unlike him to be worried about anyone, but he was. He paid little to no attention to his brat. His eyes focused on Hinata as he spoke.

"You think maybe it was the soul link? Like what they say about soulmates feeling each other's pain?", Laito said. Reiji contemplated this as the three walked to the infirmary.

"It certainly matches up with Hinata's reaction. From what you told me, Kanato, Yui must have been in a lot of pain for him to pass out." Reiji said.

"Well Whatever the case, whoever did this won't be getting away from it." Laito said with an edge to his voice.

"What's this? I didn't think you cared for Komor-San in that way." Reiji mocked. Laito sent him a glare.

"I don't care about the silly human. She's just a sacrificial bride after all. We can always get more of her. No. I don't mean her. I mean our newly found soulmate, Hinata. He's far too entertaining to let go. And someone was brave enough to make him hurt. They hurt what was mine. I'm not gonna just stand here and do nothing about it." There was conviction in his voice, it surprised the two but it was much the same way they felt about the matter.

"Whoever it is..." They began.

"They better pray to whoever they can...

"Because when we find them...

"We'll break them...

"Mind..." Reiji holds Hinata closer to him.

"Body..." Laito's green eyes burn against the dimly lit hallway.

"And Soul..." Kanato a crazy gleam in his eye.

"They will feel every..." Laito smirks.

"Tear that he did..." Reiji could practically hear their screams already. It set his cold heart racing. Oh how he would make them scream.

"No Mercy." They finish.

Naiki friends are so screwed :) don't mess with what belongs to the Sakamaki's.

Question: What do you think they'll do?


	7. Nothing

It felt like someone was jostling him. Grumbling, he rolls to his other side hoping whoever it was would leave him alone.

"Come on wake up, ma drogue. Bitch-San needs you." Was that Laito? He's the only one who calls me that. Still don't know what that means though. I'll have to look it up. Wait did he say Yui needs me? Immediately he sat up, he felt a shit of pain and realized he'd bumped his head against Laito's. Mumbling an apology, he took a moment to assess where he was. There were posters for flu shots and other medical shit Hinata didn't understand. Something caught his eye, a girl lay on a bed beside him, her blond hair fanned around her, she was heavily injured, bandages covered most of her face and her arm was in a brace.

That girl...It can't be Yui, can it?

"Im sure your wondering what occurred to Komori-San. She was beaten and left in the girls bathroom, most likely by her fellow classmates. She seemed to communicate with you and you collapsed because of the soul link." Reiji informed, tilting his glasses up as he did. Hinata was not an easily angered person, he was chill about most things and didn't stress too much about much. But one of the things that drove him mad was when someone hurt those close to him.

"Who. Did. This?" His voice was even, sharp enough to cut. His head swam with thoughts. Distantly he could hear Laito talking

Who could do this? Who was so cruel, so disgustingly heartless to do this? Yui is a sweet girl there was no one except-

"We don't know yet. But we're looking now-"

"There's no need. I know who it is. I didn't think she would do anything. I thought- and now Yui was beaten to the inch of her life because of me." Hinata slumped his shoulders in shame, his bent down to hide his burning eyes. Dammit this is all my fault. If I hadn't- I don't know what I could have done but my choice was wrong. Yui is suffering cause of it. A dark cloud of thought spun in his mind. He felt deeply ashamed. He had failed as a mate. He deserved to just die-

"It's not your fault. They made the decision to attack her. They showed their true natures, you are not responsible for anyone else's actions. Just your own." Surprisingly these words came from Shu, who was lounding on a chair near the door. His brothers looked just as surprised. Rarely did Shu speak up and even more surprising were the comforting words he had given to Hinata. The raven looked at him with wide eyes, before he smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks I know your right but I can't help it. Seeing her like this", he turned his attention to Yui, "It hurts. I know she's strong, she'll pull through. But this would never have happened if-

"If? There are a lot of thing than could have happened. Those things irrelevant. Only what happened matters. This happened. The question is what are you gonna do about it?" Reiji said with a raised eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious we're gonna teach those girls a lesson." Ayato exclaimed.

"Why do you care? You never bothered with the human before." Laito pointed out. Ayato flushed red.

"Shut up! I don't have to explain myself to you. This human belongs to yours truly. Whoever messed with my blood is gonna have to deal with me." Ayato said. Hinata suspected that wasn't all to it but decided to leave it for another time, they had more important things to worry about.

"Will you ever stop. We all know your just a big Tsundere for the human." Subaru said in irritation. Ayato blushes slightly, his green eyes sharpened.

"Yeah like you have room to talk!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Subaru punched a hole into the wall.

"Subaru do not damage school property."

Reiji said coolly , tilting his glasses up.

"No one invited you into this Reiji! Stay the fuck out!" Ayato exclaimed. Reiji glared at him, a dark glint in his eye.

"All of you are too loud." Shu commented. The blond then proceeded to put his ear phones in and ignored them.

"Everyone. Focus." Hinata spoke up. The brother's drew their attention to him. He knelt beside Yui's bed, holding her hand that was free of a cast.

"I won't let her get away with this. Please I beg of you help me find her. Don't kill her. I have something much more promising." Some were reluctant to let her live (Ayato, Kanato, Laito) But in the end they resolved to let their human soulmate handle it.

It hadn't been hard to find Nikai Yoko and as always she had her small group of friends with her. They were talking about Yui, laughing as they recalled what they did to her.

"Stupid human, I should have fed from her to finish her off. But then I would have willingly intake her filthy blood and I don't know about you guys but I wasn't gonna risk it. I mean have you seen her split ends?" Yoko said obnoxiously. Her friends were quick to agree with her. She nodded in satisfaction before continuing their way to the school parking lot. They had cut school again, it was a common occurrence for them. They were rich and wanted to be pampered not stuck in school staring at boring text books.

"Nikai Yoko." A familiar voice said. Hearing her name, the purple haired girl whipped around to face Hinata. Her friend following close to her. They were like mirrors of her, always copying and agreeing with her. Pathetic. Hinata thought. They hang on her like leeches, growing off her wealth forsaking their own selves to enjoy their pampered life styles.

"Hinata! Oh baby I knew you'd come back to me. You saw her didn't you? She's so ugly isn't she? You couldn't possibly want her now right. Leave her and be mine." Yoko exclaimed, a mad gleam in her eyes. Hinata stared her down, his blue eyes darkening as if consumed by shadows.

"You really don't get it. Yui is my soulmate. And you dared to hurt what was mine. And you think I'd come running to you after that? You must be mad. Actually I think you are."

"Please don't be mad I did it for you. It's the only way we could be together." She said, her eyes pleading.

"Tell me something...does your ass ever get jealous of the shit that comes out of your mouth?" Hinata said. They gawked at him, too surprised to say anything. Yoko recovered first.

"She's gotten to you too. She's nothing but a poor whore who uses men to benefit herself. She deserves everything I did. Hinata your too good for her."

"Do you hear yourself? If she's destined for me where do you think you stand in all this?"

"I-

"Your nothing. Your so pathetic I feel sick just looking at you. After what you did, I have no mercy for you. You know exactly who my Aunt is, she can bury you whole family like this." He snapped his fingers. He enjoys the fear that creeped into her purple eyes.

"Please no! Don't do this I'm sorry! If father hears about this I'll be disowned." She knelt down on her knees, tears falling freely.

"That would be a pity." He said with no feeling. Pulling out his phone, he dialed his Aunt.

"Do it." He said.

"Consider it done, dear nephew!" A sing song voice said on the other line. And just like that Nikai Yoko was no more.

The Nikai family were nothing.

How was that? Too lenient? Whatever the case she's gone. But what about the future? What will become of Yui? How will the brothers change? How will Hinata?

TBC...


	8. Excited

"...I'm fine."

"I miss you so much, darling. You must visit I haven't seen you in like forever!", Hinata flinches, moving the phone away from his ear.

"Too loud."

"Sorry I got excited!" A woman giggles on the other line.

"It's fine I thought I would have gotten used to it after 10 years." He said. There was a moment of silence on the other end.

"I'm sorry for being so clingy but your my favorite nephew."

"I'm your only nephew." He deadpans.

"Even more reason to see me. I'll end up an old lady with cats."

"I don't think Haruka would let that happen."

"Oh yes my dear husband. Even he can't replace you."

"Whatever I'll come visit I gotta go I'm busy." Hinata adjusted the pillow under him, swinging his legs lazily.

"No your not. But I'm glad to hear your coming! Oh I have to get ready for fashion week see you soon dear nephew."

"See ya." He hung up, changing to another app. His eyes half mast, stared at his phone screen, surfing. Suddenly his eyebrows shot up and-no shit- he squeeled. Every vampire in the manor heard the small sound escape, half disbelieving, half in curiosity of what caused the reaction.

"What's got you so excited?", a husky voice said, startling Hinata. The raven nearly tumbled off the bed when he saw the blonde casually laying next to him. Where the hell did he come from?

"Nothing. What are you doing on my bed? Do any of you know the meaning of boundaries?"

Immediately schooling his features, Hinata tried his best to calm his racing heart but was failing. Miserably. He was just too excited after what he saw. He could hardly contain the joy he was feeling. Crystal blue eyes bore into dark blue.

"Liar. Tell me." He said ignoring his questions. Reaching out, Shu touched his hair. His long fingers getting lost in the dark mass. Hinata hated to admit it but it felt nice.

"It doesn't concern you. Don't worry about it." Grabbing hold of his hand, he climbed on top of the blond, straddling him. Leaning close, just inches from his lips, he stared into those crystal blue eyes, seeing with closer inspection they held specks of silver and gold. Pretty. Soft pink appeared on Shu's cheeks.

"Did I say that out loud?", Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Better to go with it then. Hinata resolved.

"Good." The blonde's brow shot up. Suddenly Hinata yawns, unceremoniously flopping on top of Shu, catching him by surprise.

" 'm tired." He mumbles. In a moment he's fast asleep. Shu stares at the raven before shrugging and joining him.

2 hours later...

"Ma drogue are you up yet?"

"No I'm gonna be the one to wake him up, he belongs to yours truly."

"Shut up, loser."

"Why not slip into something more comfortable?" Ayato bit.

"What like your ego?" Subaru countered.

"No. A coma." Opening the door they were greeted to the sight of Hinata sleeping comfortably on...Shu?

"Hina..." Kanato came up behind them. He froze at the sight.

"What are you all-" Reiji too froze.

A dark aura suddenly surrounded the brothers. The sent waves of hate and envy at Shu but the blonde remained unbothered, comfortable in his soulmates arms.

I'll kill him.

They all thought. But a quieter voice in the back of their minds whispered.

I wish that was me.

"Is it true?", Yui said. She lay in her bed, arm still in a cast. Hinata sat by her bedside, playing with her blonde locks. Already a week had passed since the incident. Her injuries were healing, a bit faster than expected.

"Mhmm. Do you want to go?"

"I really do but...will they let us?" Yui sent a nervous glance.

"They will if they don't know." Yui's eyes widen.

"You mean-

"Yeah let's go."

"But..." Fear bled into her pink eyes.

"You don't have to worry about them, I won't let them. You deserve this, just enjoy it." He said trying to reassure her.

"They don't treat me like they treat you, I'm afraid that you won't be able to stop them. I'm only a blood bag to them, expendable." Yui looked sadly at him. A single tear trails down her cheeks, he brushes it away with his knuckle.

It made him sad to see her like this. She could be so much more, if she wasn't surrounded by people who wanted to crush her spirit. He wasn't blind, he saw the way they treated her, heard the indifference in their voices when they talked about her injuries.

They were his soulmates but that didn't make them perfect. He would change the way things were, he would make it so she could grow they way she deserved.

"You are not expendable. You belong to me and I belong to you, there is no way in hell I will let any of them touch you. Them being my soulmates doesn't make you any less important. You deserve so much. So let me give it to you." He said with conviction. She stared at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What did I do? What did I do to deserve you?" Yui said, voice cracking.

"You were you." Taking her hand in his own, he kisses the center of her palm.

"So please hurry and get better soon."

He was starting to think he should schedule times to spend with his mates. They fight between themselves, trying to spend the most time with me. It's annoying, there's no time to sleep. Sighing he thought back to what happens earlier that day.

He had been heading for his afternoon nap, when he was taken by surprise. Hinata grunted as his back hit the wall, before he could recover, strong arms encase him, a firm body pressed against his own.

"Yah get off me." He pushed against him but he didn't budge.

"No, I'm hungry." He growls. The vampire buries his face in Hinata's neck, breathing his scent in.

"Laito...I'll give you 3 seconds." There it was again, that dark tone, rarely seen in him. It sent a shiver of excitement down the vampire's spine.

"Then what, ma drogue? Will you hurt me?", Laito didn't bother hiding the excitement in his voice.

"Why'd I get stuck with a masochist for a soulmate? Threats really don't work on you." Hinata let out an exasperated sigh. Laito chuckles,

"Now don't give up so easily, ma drogue. I rather enjoy it when you fight back." Hinata brings his hand around Laito's neck.

"What makes you think I gave up? I think you would respond much better to more...physical sensations." Laito's breath hitches.

"Please." He breathes.

"I don't know if I should though."

"Why not?" He pouts.

"I think it would be unfair to the others. It makes it look like I have a favorite." Leaning close, Hinata blew a breath against his ear, making the vampire tense. Red creeps up his neck, ears and lightly dusted his cheeks.

"But you do. You here with me instead of them. So that makes me your favorite." He said proudly.

"That's not how it works. To be honest, it's been bothering for a while. I do enjoy being with you but how would you feel if all my focus was on Ayato?" A growl was what he got in response.

"I'll kill him."

"Exactly. Something needs to be done. Until then, don't expect any more repeats of that night."

"That's unfair am drogue! Why do I have to share?" He whines.

"It's part of growing up, embrace it."

A few hours later, he sat in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal, thinking about what can done.

"Hina can you make me cake?" Kanato said, instantly appearing.

"I'm kind of busy right now." Hinata said. Looking him over, Kanato shook his head.

"No your not. Make make cake." He demands. Sighing, Hinata took his bowl over to the sink.

"What did I say last time?"

"Please?"

"There you go. Your my only hope Kanato." Hinata ruffles his hair, looking fondly down at the purple haired vampire. Putting on a pink apron, Hinata set to work on making a cake.

"Is chocolate fine?"

"I love chocolate." Kanato said. Sitting on a stool behind the counter, he watched him. He even let him lick some chocolate off a spoon. Humming, Hinata was just finishing up decorating the cake when Ayato barged into the kitchen.

"I want Takoyaki!" He exclaimed.

"I want world peace but that's not happening any time soon." Hinata said.

"Don't be that way, make me Takoyaki!"

Ayato said.

"Kanato."

"Yes?" He replied eagerly.

"Teach him." Hinata said. Ayato looks at them confused. Kanato faces Ayato.

"Hina says you should say please when you ask for something." He said proudly.

"Shut up Kanato no one's talking to you." Ayato glared.

"I smelled stupidity I came as fast as I could." Subaru said.

"Ugh not you again. Do you have a life? Why are you always up in by business?" Ayato rolls his eyes.

"Keep rollin them maybe you'll find a brain in there." He shot back.

"I'm this close to knocking your head of your shoulders."

"Really? I've already killed you 3 times in my head."

"Drop dead." He bit out.

"Gorgeous. Your welcome I just finished your thought." Subaru smirks. Hinata and Kanato chuckle in the background.

"Your so infuriating!" Ayato exclaimed.

"Look at you using big words. They grow up so fast." Subaru brushes away fake tears.

"At least my mom didn't try to kill me." There is a dead silence. Subaru gaped at him, his surprise bleeding into anger.

"Fuck you." Subaru said before teleporting out.

Do you think Ayato went too far?

Who else wants to hug Kanato he's such a cutie.

Laito is basically Hina's bitch lol


	9. LaitoHinata lemon

Hinata moans as he slides his throbbing cock into Laito's tight hole. He sits on his lap, wiggling, teasing Hinata. Hinata gives him a half-hearted glare, the other half of Hinata was consumed in the pleasure of being inside the man he loved. Hinata grip Laito's hips, a bit too tightly making him gasp. His sweet mouth opens delectably, his green eyes cloudy with unrestrained desire. His tongue darts out, licking his lower lip. His sharp fangs gleam in their moonlit room. He pressed his hands against Hinata's naked chest, nails digging into his soft flesh, enough to make it bleed. Laito bent down, licking off the blood. Pushing off Hinata, he slid his cock out of him. Hinata made small protests, against the absence of his tight hole. A small smirk appears on his face, taunting.

"What's wrong, Hina? It sounds like you want something." He slid down a bit, his tight hole swallowing his cock, but came right back up before Hinata could fully enjoy the feeling. Hinata growls, He wanted him now. Some nights he allowed Hinata to take him fully with no protest but tonight he wished to tease his mate. To make him lose control so Hinata would take him roughly. The thought of it made him hotter, his need for Laito reaching greater heights. Hinata grabs onto his ass, kneading it and making Laito give out a small whine.

"I want to fuck you, Lai. Leave my mark on your body so everyone knows who you belong to." Hinata push him down on his cock, ever so slowly. Now it was Hinata teasing him,giving a little but not enough to fully satisfy him.

"Everyone knows who I belong to. We have each other's soul marks." He points to his mark on his hip.

"It's not enough. I want more, your my addiction, my drug. I want to consume every part of you. Taint you with my desire and hear you scream my name when you come." Hinata growls. Laito was panting at the images that came to mind at your words.

"Please Hina. Fuck me." Hinata guided him down further, sinking deeper into him. His eyes squeezed shut, his legs shook slightly as he started to ride Hinata. He rolls his hips, enjoying his hard length inside of him. Their moans mingle together, the smell of sex permeated in the air, enveloping each other in their scents. Moving his hands up, Hinata grips his red locks, pushing him down to capture his lips in a rough kiss. Deep and probing, unapologetically wanting. There was build after build up, no longer were they attached to their mortal bodies, Hinata could feel Laito's mind and they joined together again. They were one in mind and body. When they came for the fourth time that night, they dropped in exhaustion. Laito lay curled up against Hinata, his back to Hinata. Hinata had one arm around his waist, Hinata whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Laito mumbles incoherently, clear exhaustion in his voice.

"Sleep, Lai." Hinata whispers, laying a kiss to his neck.

" 'Night." He mumbles, he's asleep a moment later. Soon after, Hinata joins him.

 **Hope that was good I'm not good at smut scenes.**


	10. White Rose

Enjoy loves~

Ayato prowled the mansion, a dark scowl on his face. He thinks back to what happened only a few minutes before.

Subaru left angry. He felt a creep of guilt creep in his heart but shoved it deep inside. It was too late now. No need to dwell on what could have been.

"That was uncalled for, Ayato. How could you say that to him?" Hinata glared at him. Ayato fought the urge to shrink under his cold gaze. Crossing his arms over his chest he tried to play it off.

"I know your new around here, so you don't how things work around here. You might be our soulmate but you don't know shit about us. So don't get involved and don't expect me to become your little lap dog like Kanato here." He says gesturing to his brother. He got a glare in return. He scoffs, his triplet might try to look intimidating but he'd known him since birth, he wasn't afraid.

"Look, I know I don't know about whatever the hell is going on between you two, but I do know you were out of line. You can't just say things like that. He's your brother!"

"Half." He shot. Even though if he knew it was a lame excuse, he couldn't help his hurt pride. He had to say something to defend himself.

"That doesn't matter! He's clearly hurt and you don't seem to care at all. Tell me, Ayato did you really mean what you said?" Hinata held a hopeful tone in his voice. It sprang out a little hope in Ayato as well. 'Never show weakness. Your a vampire, act like it.' A voice whispers to him. He hangs onto it, more familiar than this kindness shown by Hinata.

"Of course I did. Do you really think I'm anything like you, human? Please, the only person I give a shit about is myself. It doesn't matter to me if Subaru has a hissy fit cuz of something that happened in the past. He needs to grow the fuck up." Ayato bit out. Hinata stares at for a long moment. Kanato is stalk still beside, drawn back to memories of old. Of iron gates and the taste of blood in his mouth.

"Your unbelievable. How can you even look at yourself, your personality is so ugly. I can't look at you." Hinata wears a disgusted look. Turning, he takes Kanato's hand, startling him back into present. Without a word he follows him out, not sparing a glance back at Ayato. The vampire glared at the two, their backs to him, their hands interlaced together. Envy burned in his heart, trampling on his feelings of guilt. He growled, taking the fist thing he saw- a china plate- and threw it at the wall. It shattered, pieces of it fell on the kitchen floor. He scowls, turning on his heel and heading upstairs.

'Stupid human, thinks I'll fall in line like Kanato.' He was angry and usually when he was angry he was thirsty as well. Smirking, he made his way to go to Yui's room. He opened the door to the sight of Yui struggling the slip her nightgown on with one hand.

"Hey Hinata is that you? Would you mind helping me?" She calls out. Chuckling, he came up behind her, getting the nightgown through her arm in the cast. The whole time Yui was staring at the wooden floorboards, warmth creeping up her neck to redden her cheeks.

"Now don't you think you should return the favor, Chichinashi?" Yui whipped and gasped when she saw who it was.

"Ayato."

"Ayato." She felt a fluttering in her chest, that quickly changed to a sledgehammer in her chest. She felt chilled to the bone, the phantom pains of fangs on soft flesh rushing back.

"Miss me, Chichinashi?", He smirks. He was enjoying the sight of the small human who practically trembling at the sight of him. She clenched her hands into fists. 'Not again. I won't let this fucker get to me.' She mustered up a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Yeah about as much as I miss school. What are you doing here?" She said, arms crossed.

"What do you think? I'm hungry. And guess what your looking particularly delicious right now." He took a step forward. She planted her feet to the ground, refusing to give in. Ayato raised a brow, 'usually the human would be squealing and whining and attempting to get away.' He was confused but also intrigued.

"Okay you have about 5 seconds to get the fuck out of my face." Taking that as a challenge, Ayato too another step closer. He was so close now, his arm brushed against hers.

"Or what, Chichinashi?" He challenged.

"My patience is wearing thin. And by wearing thin I mean you are one smart ass comment away from being bitch slapped so hard google won't find you." He threw his head back, laughing.

"Wow I didn't think you had it in you."

"I'm well within my rights to punch you in the throat."

"Aw look at you, standing up to the big bad vampire. 2 weeks without a fang in you, sure made you brave."

"Aw it's cute how think I give a flying fuck. Why don't you turn your ass around and find your IQ. It shouldn't take long it's not that high to begin with." He scowls, taking hold of her shoulders and roughly throwing her on her bed. Climbing after her, He puts her hands above her head and encircles her wrists, caging her with his body.

"Your testing me, Chichinashi." He growls. She shivers at his tone. She glared at him, hating him for putting her in this situation again, for making her heart flutter when she saw him and for making her shiver in pleasure like a bitch in heat.

"And your seriously fucked."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't fuck with me, Ayato. You only get this way when your angry so you obviously feel guilty about something and that something is usually one your brothers. Let me think, Laito?," she sees no reaction, " no you have your little squabbles but never anything serious. Maybe...Subaru?" She could see him clench his jaw.

"I'm right!"

"Shut up!"

"What did you do? You better not have hurt him, you bastard!" She yells.

"Just shut up you don't know anything! And why do you care anyway? He drank from you too." He snapped. Her expression softens, startling him. A soft smile graces her lips. His heart jumped.

"He's...different. He's gentle and kind no matter how much he tries to hide it." His expression darkens.

"Subaru this, Subaru that can't you guys just stop? What's so great about him. Why does he get attention. How can he get kind words and smiles out of you but the only thing I receive is dark looks and sharp words?" He said this softly, as if afraid if he spoke any higher the secret he had kept in his heart would be spring free and he would be bare. Nothing to protect him from judgement. Yui's eyes widen.

'Is this really him? All this time I thought you acted this way purposely but could it be your...afraid?'

"Ayato..."

"Don't."

"But-"

"Just. Don't." He said. Without a word, he brushed her hair away from her neck, with the tip of his nose, teasing her soft flesh. She let out a small cry as familiar fangs entered her.

Bastard! I knew he didn't change. I'm such an idiot.


	11. The color of envy is?

Hinata held his hand to his hammering heart. His head felt light and he felt kind of floaty like he was flying. A dopey smile appears on his face and he sighs in content. 'Who would have thought, Subaru of all people.' He thought back to earlier that night.

"These are beautiful." He commented, admiring the white roses that seemed to glow under the moonlight, every petal like a pure white feather from an angel's wing. Subaru kept tending to his roses, not turning to face Hinata.

"Don't touch them." He said with a growl undertone. Hinata held his hands up, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Hey, I promise not to touch, just admiring the view." His gaze leisurely taking in Subaru. The albino turned bright red, stuttering his response.

"W-Whatever! what are you doing here?", he crossed his arms, head turned away from Hinata to hide his blushing cheeks. Chuckling, the ravenette watched the boy fiddle with his fingers, anything to distract him from his traitorous heart.

"You don't have to get all shy, angel. I just came to see how you were doing. What Ayato said was very hurtful-"

"But it's true. That's why your here isn't it? To tell me you can't be with someone like me? Someone so terrible, their own mother tried to kill him?" No longer the shy, blushing boy, his face was cold and guarded, as if anticipating those words of rejection.

Hinata couldn't describe it any other way then that it hurt.

Seeing his other this way, so unsure of his self worth that he expected the worse when one of his buried secrets came into light.

It hurt.

Knowing another half of his soul had brought upon this pain, had picked at a scar, baring the boy to his own dark thoughts. He only wished he could gather the other in his arms and reassure him non of that mattered, that he wanted Subaru no matter his past. That he wished to learn about the boy instead of judging him on his dark past that obviously left deep scars on the boy.

But he couldn't.

They weren't at that stage where he could casually initiate intimacy with him. He craved it, like he wished to breathe. But he had to wait. Get to know the boy and form a deeper bond, one that wasn't just "soulmates", one that solidified their souls to a greater degree. For now he could only speak and hope his words reached him.

"That's completely ridiculous. How shallow and mean spirited would I be to blame something like that on you. Know this, angel, you are not the one at fault. And I can't bear hearing your low self worth, when I know you are simply amazing. Your a sweetheart," Subaru scoffed at this, "You cane pretend but I can see right through you. Despite you rough exterior, your just hiding a big softie under all those savage words and cutting glares."

"You can't just say things like that. You don't know me." Subaru glared at his feet, unable to meet the kind blue eyes that made his heart skip.

"But I want to. If you'd let me." Hinata held out a hand. The white haired Sakamaki stared at his hand, disbelief written on his face. 'It was kind of cute.' Hinata thought. 'He's like a lost kitten.' Suddenly an image of Subaru in cute cate ears and a tail popped in his head. Hinata blushes at his own thoughts, thinking of the sounds he would make when petted him.

"Fine. But I-I have a request." He stutters out. A smile grows on Hinata face, amusement twinkling in his blue orbs.

"And what could that be, angel." He said, bringing himself closer to Subaru. He enjoyed the way Subaru squirmed.

"Can I- taste you?" He said this Hinata but he was staring at his feet. Hinata chuckled, cupping the other's chin and lifting it so the albino was facing him. He strokes his chin, watching in fascination as his pale complexion seeps into a lovely shade of red.

"You know," he stares into his red eyes, "you don't have to ask. It's yours to take."

"I-I know I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable...I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I'm happy. Your really kind, angel. I'm lucky to have you." Bending slightly, the ravenette pressed a kiss to his forehead. He withdrew a moment later. Subaru's eyes were wide, his mouth slight gap.

"Meet me in my bedroom, I'll be waiting." With a wave, he exited the garden. Behind him Subaru suddenly curled in on himself, grasping the front of his shirt.

"Hinata..." he whispers.

All the while a certain someone was watching. Fixing their glasses, they turned away from the scene. They felt a burning sesnsation in their stomach, something they had grown familiar with over the last few weeks.

A click of his bedroom door, and someone entered. Smirking, Hinata spoke.

"Here so soon? I'd have thought you would wait a bit later. You must be really hungry."

"Yes I am. Is that offer open to me as well?" A dark, clipped voice said. Startled, Hinata whipped around to see Reiji with a displeased look on his face.

"Reiji?"

"Surprised? Thought I was Subaru, huh? Your precious angel?" It came out angry, not like Reiji at all. It confused Hinata, why was he being this way? Did he see him with Subaru?

"What-" Suddenly Hinata's back hit his bed, strong arms caged him. The vampire straddled him, his face just inches from his own.

"Why not me? Can't you look at me that way? Why him?" He sounded angry but also afraid. Understanding dawned on him. He was afraid. Afraid that Hinata of all people liked Subaru over him. Is this a thing with all of them, why do they have such a low self worth? What kind of parents?

"I swear, this is the third time I'm saying something like this and probably not the last. I don't have a favorite. I care for each of you individually and in different ways. I don't feel any less for you because I choose to spend my time with Subaru. What made you think such a thing?" He looked at him curiously. Reiji cleared his throat.

"You've barely spoken to me these last few weeks." Was that a pout? Was Reiji seriously pouting for lack of attention. I swear they're like children.

"Well you haven't exactly made it easy. Your distant during school and after what happened to Yui, I wanted to be there for her. I'm the only person there for her."

"I don't care about that human."

"Yes it's very clear. Is it really so hard to treat her like a decent human being. Has she done something to offend you?"

"We're not humans. It's different for us, Yui is just a sacrificial bride. She's a blood sacrifice for us nothing more, nothing less." He said. He said it so casually, like they were talking about the weather. He really didn't see anything wrong with the way they treated her.

"You really don't see anything wrong. I can't imagine what came from this kind of thing but it needs to stop. It's not right. She's a person. Respect her, don't just ignore her pain and hurt her even more. She's a sacrificial bride so what."

"She's a human. She's expandable." He sneers.

"So am I. Don't give me that looks. Blood is very essential to a vampire. It's kind of your whole basis for living. You should feel great full, honored even that Yui is here. She's taken from her only family and dropped in with 6 blood thirsty vampires, the girl is just trying to survive, there's no need to add fuel to the fire."

"Why do you feel so strongly about this?" He brushes raven locks away from his face.

"Because she's my friend. Because I love her and I want the best for her. It hurts, you know?I wish we could all live together happily." Hinata sighs. He reaches out and urges Reiji to join him. Now he lay curled up with Reiji. He shows his neck to him.

"Drink up. I can smell your hunger." With that he yawns, and within moments he's asleep. Reiji take in the sight of his soulmate. It had been so long since they were close like this. He missed it so much. Licking the exposed skin, he thought,

Maybe I'll be nicer to that human. If only to be closer to my Hinata.

With his mate's heart beat under his tongue, he sank his fangs into him. He couldn't contain the moan that escaped his lips.

Just as sweet as I thought.

And did I hear more Hinata x Shu moments cuz bish same. I love those two️ and something of Kanato is revealed. Coming soon...


End file.
